The present invention relates to an assembling structure for landing gear of a model airplane, which permits the model airplane body and the landing gear to be quickly assembled and disassembled.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional fixing structure for landing gear of a model airplane. Self-tightening screws 91 are passed through the fixing holes 921 of the landing gear 92 and screwed into the base board 90 of the airplane body so as to fix the landing gear 92 on the base board 90.
The base board 90 is made of relatively light wooden material with low density. Therefore, it is unsuitable for a user to repeatedly tighten the base board 90 with the self-tightening screws 91. Otherwise, the thread will be damaged and it will be impossible to further tighten the self-tightening screws 91. Therefore, it is unsuitable to disassemble the landing gear 92 once it is fixed by the self-tightening screws 91. This leads to inconvenience in storage and carriage of the model airplane.